Chapter 1: Craving
This is chapter 1 of Heroes: The Sins of the Father. =Plot= 'Sylar and Peter Petrelli; Primatech Paper, TX Peter is pinning Sylar up against his cell wall. "Brother," Sylar says. Shock crosses Peter's face and he begins to use telekinesis to tear open Sylar's head. Eventually after great effort Peter throws Sylar to the ground and then teleports out of the cell. Angela runs up to the glass window viewing Sylar's cell shouting, "What happened!" "It was Peter," Sylar says slowly inching himself and sitting against the wall. His head begins to heal. "Peter was here," Angela says with great shock. 'Hiro Nakamura, Ando Masahashi, and Adam Monroe; Graveyard, Japan' "Hiro you son of a bitch," Adam shouts going at Hiro's throat. Hiro manages to teleport a couple of feet away. Adam begins to walk towards Hiro who shouts, "Wait, I've come to make a deal!" "What kind of deal would I accept from you," Adam shouts stopping in his tracks. "We need to help find out about a formula that the Company had hidden," Hiro shouts with his hands up, "One that is in two parts!" "That," Adam says with surprise in his voice, "Anyway why should I help you?" "You could get a better cell," Ando says trying to think of what they could possibly give Adam. Adam begins to shake his head, "I don't think so." Hiro then teleports Adam back into the coffin. Adam begins to beat on the coffin lid and then gives up and says, "All right!" "Good," Hiro says and teleports Adam out of the coffin. "All right," Adam says, "You want to know who stole that formula. My first guess would be Angela Petrelli." "That can't be," Hiro explains, "She's the one who is having us do this!" "Oh," Adam replies, "Then I have no more guesses." Hiro then puts Adam back into the coffin. "Wait," Adam then shouts, "But I can still help!" Hiro takes Adam out of the coffin again. "All right," Adam says, "Do you know any more information?" "One part of the formula was stolen by a super speed girl," Ando says, "She hinted at being hired by somebody." "I've got it," Adam declares, "I know a bar where all the best guns for hire are, it is called Lo Che's. It is not far from here." A large grin crosses Hiro's face, "Yes, that's what we needed!" "Good," Adam replies, "Now I'll lead us there." Hiro nods and he and Ando begin to walk. While Hiro isn't looking Adam punches his head from behind knocking Hiro out and he falls to the ground. "What are you doing," Ando shouts! "Getting out of here," Adam says and takes Hiro's sword saying, "Finally, I have my sword back!" Ando runs at Adam but Adam kicks him to the ground. "What do you think you can do you powerless wimp," Adam shouts, "Now I will be taking my leave." Adam then runs off into the night. Ando gets up and wakes up Hiro. "What happened," Hiro asks. "Adam knocked you out," Ando replies, "And he just ran off!" "What," Hiro shouts and begins to scan the area. "He's gone," Hiro shouts and stomps his foot on the ground, "Dammit!" 'Mohinder Suresh; Reed Street Laboratories, NY' "What are you doing," Mohinder's neighbor shouts as Mohinder drags him into his lab. "Teaching you a lesson," Mohinder shouts and throws his neighbor against the wall. The neighbor tries to swing a punch at Mohinder but Mohinder grabs his arm and twists it making his neighbor scream in pain and then throws him into the wall and sprays a strange substance from the bottom of his wrists! "No," the neighbor shouts as he becomes stuck to the wall by it. Eventually the neighbor is completely covered and the substance hardens. The neighbor tries to scream but can't. "Mohinder," Maya shouts from the front door. "I'll be back," Mohinder says to his captive and then walks out of the lab. "Hello," Mohinder says to Maya when he sees her. "I'm sorry I left like that," Maya says and hugs Mohinder, "You were just doing what I came here for in the first place." "That's quite all right," Mohinder replies, "Come on, I'll show you the latest results." 'Sylar and Angela Petrelli; Primatech Paper, TX' "And that's what happened," Sylar tells Angela finishing the story of Peter's coming. "This is disturbing," Angela says with fear in her eyes, "Peter now has your hunger." Angela then gets up saying, "I'll try to make sure he is found." As Angela goes to the door Sylar asks, "Am I going to be going on any more missions." Angela turns to Sylar saying, "Your stunt at the bank shows that you are still controlled by your craving. If you learn to behave then perhaps you shall later." "What," Sylar shuts leaping up from his seat, "You can't do that mother!" "Yes I can," Angela shouts and quickly leaves the cell locking the door behind her. "It's for your own good," Angela says and turns to walk away. Sylar grabs Angela with telekinesis and makes her fly back into the glass window of the cell and she then hits the ground and then slowly gets up saying, "That will do you know good. That won't get you out of here." Sylar then grunts at sits down on his bunk and clutches his head in his hands as Angela leaves the cell area. 'Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi; Lo Che's, Japan' Hiro and Ando are walking into Lo Che's. They look around and see several people ordering drinks and sitting at tables eating and at the bar drinking. "Now what," Ando asks. "I'm not sure," Hiro replies, "This is the place Adam mentioned, but where dow we go from here?" "Well let's get something to drink," Ando says, "All that digging works up a thirst." "But we must...," Hiro says but Ando interrupts, "Taking a few minutes to get a drink won't end the world." "Fine," Hiro replies. "Good," Ando says and they walk towards the bar. A man is aiming a dart at the dart board. The group is cheering for him and he then throws it and it hits almost in the dead center. "Yeah," the man shouts raising his arms and the group cheers for him. "I can do better," a woman says who is sitting at the table with an Asian girl. "Go Ashley," the Asian girl says as Ashley walks up to the man saying, "I bet I could do better than you. The surrounding crows begins to laugh. "All right girl," the man says chuckling, "How much have ya got?" Ashley reaches into her pocket and pulls out a stack of one hundred dollar bills. "How about five hundred," Ashley says smiling. The surrounding people begin to mutter with each other. Fearing to lose his reputation the man says, "All right, but just one throw." "Thank you," Ashley replies as the man hands her a dart. She takes aim and then throws the dart and it hits dead center. The crowd gasps in shock. "What the hell," the man says. Ashley giggles and then reaches out her hand saying, "So, how about the payment?" "How about this," the man replies, "Double or nothing." Hiro and Ando are drinking two beers at the bar. "Well," Hiro says, "Any ideas Ando?" There is no response. "Ando," Hiro says and looks to his left to see Ando staring at the Asian girl. "Ando," Hiro says louder. "What," Ando says turning towards Hiro. "We need a plan," Hiro says. "I know, but that girl over there is just hot," Ando says. "What the hell," the man says upon losing to Ashley again. "You've gotta be cheating," the man shouts grabbing Ashley's arm, "Give me my money back. Ashley kicks the man away but he quickly gets back again. The Asian girl then gets up and gets into the man's path. "Get out of the way," the man shouts, "Or I'll pound you to!" As the man tries to pass her the Asian girl grabs him and flips him over her shoulder onto his back. "Ow," the man shouts. The Asian girl then puts her foot to the man's throat saying, "If you ever threaten either of us again, I will personally break you neck!" "Okay," the man says frantically, "Okay! I understand!" "Thanks Lin," Ashley says as Lin takes her foot off of the man's neck. "Wow," Hiro says, "That was amazing!" A large built man enters into the bar. The two girls see him and walk towards him. "Lucky man," Ando says watching this. "Is it time," Lin asks. "Yes," the man replies, "Let's go." "Right," Lin replies and the three head towards the door. "That looks suspicious," Hiro says. "Then perhaps we should follow them," Ando replies, "And I mean not just to look at the girls." "Fine," Hiro replies, "Quickly pay for the drinks." Ando reaches into his wallet and says, "The drinks cost fifteen but I only have a fifty." "Do you have a credit card," Hiro asks. "I forgot it," Ando replies. "Just give him the fifty them," Hiro shouts. "Fine," Ando replies and groans leaving the money on the bar. Hiro and Ando then quickly go after the three. 'Claude; Poughkeepsie, NY''' It has been a while since Claude ran away from Peter. He has gone back to his old lifestyle, and is living in a warehouse in Poughkeepsie New York. He is out and steals a purse from a woman while invisible and runs into an alleyway. While Claude rummages through the purse somebody suddenly bumps into him knocking him to the ground. "Hey," Claude shouts as he sees Knox running down the alley. Claude gets up with the purse and then turns to see cops running down the alley as well. Scared Claude flies down the alley, dropping the purse, and is close behind Knox. As they continue running they come to a dead end. "No," Knox shouts and turns to the feds and sniffs the air to try and absorb fear to give him some strength. "Put your hands up," an agent shouts. Suddenly Knox gets a surge of power and manages to easily take down the agents with bullets dinging off of his skin. "Amazing," Claude says to himself. When Knox is done beating up the agents two men walk into the alley. One is a tall, skinny, older, caucasian in a business suit and glasses. The other is African American and is in a black outfit including a black leather outfit. The caucasian is clapping saying, "Bravo Mr. Knox, bravo." "You know my name," Know says in surprise. "Of course," the caucasian man says, "We know all about you. My name is Dr. Patrick Flynn, and this is my associate Adrian Stane." "What is it you want," Knox asks. "Oh we just want to talk to you," Patrick answers, "If you would just come with us..." "No way," Knox shouts, "You're from the Company aren't you! There's no way I'm going back." "No, I'm not with the Company, it's quite the contrary," Patrick says, "We just want to talk to you about an opportunity." "No," Knox shouts backing away. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard say. Adrian," Patrick says. "Right," Adrian replies. Adrian suddenly turns into a tiger and leaps at Knox while Knox shouts, "What the..." Adrian lands on top of Knox. With some of the strength he has left Knox throws Adrian off of him and at a wall but Adrian turns into a hawk, stopping himself from hitting the wall. Knox then gets up and prepares to fight. Patrick stares at Knox and Knox suddenly begins to feel great fear. Adrain turns into a bear and charges at Knox. Knox tries to hold him back but his strength is fading. A smile crosses Patrick's face when he is suddenly hit in the back of the head with a metal bar and falls to the ground unconscious. Knox suddenly feels stronger and less afraid and throws Adrian across the alley. Claude appears from his invisible form and shouts, "Come on, follow me!" Claude and Knox then run out of the alley as Adrian gets up from the ground. "Damn," Adrian shouts and he runs to Patrick. =Next Chapter= *Chapter 2: On the Run